


7AM

by Simorail



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole Haught, Iamsosorry, Morning Wood, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Spooning, idontevenknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorail/pseuds/Simorail
Summary: Nicole wakes up in a slightly unwelcome situation but the events quickly turn for the better.Read the tags and you willknow.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 28
Kudos: 496





	7AM

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!
> 
> I'm back with another quick one shot.  
> This features G!P Nicole too, so if it's not your thing, please proceed with caution. You have been warned!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! I need holy water...

Nicole yawns as she stretches her muscles after a long night’s sleep, content with the way her joints pop. She relaxes back into the bed, turning her head towards her girlfriend who still seems to be sleeping. Waverly’s back is towards her, only covered by a light purple night-gown.

She feels an uncomfortable tension in her lower body and quickly looks down to see what’s causing it. The covers are bunched up around her hips again, only one of her legs under it. She has this tendency of getting rid of them overnight, all the while Waverly seems to collect them all for herself.

‘ _Morning wood, of course…,_ ’ she sighs to herself, as she sees and unfortunately feels her cock being rock hard, stretching the thin material of her boxers she put on for the night. While it’s a completely natural and healthy thing to pop erections in the morning, she was never a big fan of it. Most of the time it happened after she slept the whole night and felt well-rested when she woke up. _‘Should be the case now too..._ ’

Sometimes she just lets it go down, which can last around ten minutes but most of the time she simply takes care of herself. Nothing she can’t do while having a quick morning shower before her shift. Other times Waverly helps her with the matter, but now with her girlfriend peacefully sleeping next to her, that seems out of the possibilities.

One thing is for sure, she has to get rid of the boxers, because they make the whole thing borderline painful. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband she quickly pushes the garment down her legs with as little noise as possible, trying not to wake Waverly. She quickly lays back down, tossing the boxer shorts in the direction of a nearby chair.

While her erection isn’t caused by arousal as soon as she takes her cock in her hand something jumps deep inside her gut. It’s more sensitive than she’s used to, and a groan is threatening to spill out of her mouth as she squeezes it with her fingers for the first time. She tries to be quiet, only touching herself lightly, mostly just alternating between slow pumps and squeezes around the base.

As she keeps up the motion with her hand, she turns her head towards Waverly and sees the girl starting to stir. Quickly she lets go of her cock, letting it fall back to her abdomen. She watches intently as Waverly reaches a hand behind herself, feeling around with her fingers, seemingly trying to figure out where Nicole is.

Making a quick decision Nicole scoots closer to her, purposefully angling her hips away from the searching hand and leans over Waverly’s shoulder to leave a kiss on her neck.

“Hi, baby,” Waverly says with a sleepy voice as she leans back into Nicole, moving her head so that she has better access to her neck.

“Hey, did you sleep well?” Nicole asks, kissing down on Waverly’s neck to her shoulder, unconsciously turning to spoon her as Waverly reaches behind to caress her face. She immediately remembers her erection as soon as it comes in contact with Waverly’s ass. She can feel that the brunette isn’t wearing panties and the contact makes Nicole twitch and she pushes her hips as close to Waverly as possible. 

“Oh, someone is in the mood already,” Waverly says, her voice still heavy with sleep but her body immediately reacting to Nicole’s proximity.

“You know how it is,” Nicole chuckles as she lightly thrusts with her hips, still not sure if Waverly wants to do this right now. “Sleeping next to you, I can’t control myself.”

“Maybe I can help you with regaining some,” Waverly teases as she reaches between them intending to take Nicole’s cock in her hand.

Nicole pulls back her hips to make space as soon as she realizes where the hand is about to go. She is still rock hard, her earlier unwanted erection having a purpose now. Fingers envelop her and she can’t help the groan leaving her mouth, her face contorting in pleasure.

“Gosh, I love your fingers,” she moans into Waverly’s ear as she leisurely thrusts her hips into the hands currently jerking her. To put her own hand to good use she reaches down to the brunette’s ass and kneads it for a few moments before she dips her fingers lower, to Waverly’s folds.

“Oh God,” Waverly sighs as she feels Nicole’s talented fingers spread her. Nicole teases her opening with her fingertips before reaching further to her clit, caresses it, and then moves back to repeat the motion. Waverly is a puddle in Nicole’s hands, getting wetter each passing second. The sensation is so good she almost forgets about the cock in her hand for a second, but Nicole’s fastening thrusts remind her of it. Each time the fingers pass her opening she feels the need to be filled, so she’s determined to do something about it.

She scoots backwards, purposefully wanting her ass to be closer to Nicole’s cock and tries to line the shaft in her hand so that Nicole will get her intention too. She feels the fingers leave her wet folds and then quickly replace hers on the cock.

Nicole pumps herself once before inching forward and lining herself up, but instead of pushing inside, she decides to tease Waverly further by thrusting her cock through the brunette’s folds. She keeps a slower pace with her hips, wanting to make Waverly squirm.

“You feel so good,” she moans and pushes her left hand under Waverly’s shoulder for leverage and easier access to her chest. Her fingers immediately find the brunette’s nipples through the material of the night-gown and she quickly pushes down the strap from Waverly’s shoulder to have better access. She palms one breast and squeezes it before concentrating on the brunette's nipples.

Waverly writhes under Nicole's touch, feeling extremely overwhelmed. With each stroke of Nicole's thrusts, she can feel the tip of the cock bump into her clit. But as soon as she feels that the redhead might push inside, the tip disappears again. While she enjoys this whole teasing very much, she wants more.

Taking the matter into her own hands she reaches down, effectively halting Nicole's hips and grabs the cock that is so close yet so far from where she wants it.

"What do you want, baby?" Nicole chuckles because she can feel Waverly getting more and more impatient.

"I want you inside, _now_ ," Waverly huffs as she lines the cock up with her opening and starts to push back on it, her back arching as the head pops in.

"I won't argue with that," Nicole says and she pushes her hips forward, her cock slowly engulfed by the tight, wet heat. As soon as her cock disappears inside Waverly, she immediately feels the deep urge to thrust. She positions Waverly's legs so that she has better access and starts pumping her hips. Waverly feels impossibly tight in this position and she has to work for each long thrust to bottom out.

"Oh God," Waverly moans as she pushes back into Nicole, her ass slapping to the thighs behind her with each thrust. Nicole took ahold of her hips, guiding the way she moves against her.

Overcome by the urge to be even closer to the redhead, Waverly reaches behind to cup Nicole's neck and turns her head to connect their lips. They kiss lazily, Nicole occasionally breaking it to groan or whisper praises into Waverly's ear as she tirelessly works with her hips.

Wanting some extra stimulation, Waverly lowers her hand between her legs and starts rubbing her clit. At the first few swipes against it, she feels herself clench down on the shaft inside her, effectively making Nicole jump and falter for a second.

"Fuck, Waves," Nicole moans and she lets Waverly take the lead by halting her thrusts completely. As soon as she stops the brunette grinds back into her in a circular motion, trying to get Nicole to move again.

“Please,” Waverly pleads, and she reaches behind to Nicole’s ass to encourage her. Right before Nicole stopped, she could feel herself climbing higher and higher, the added stimulation on her clit and the redhead’s fingers on her breast resulting in a sensory overload.

A whimper leaves her mouth as she feels Nicole move again inside her and she reaches back between her legs to continue what she started.

“You are so tight, baby,” Nicole pants as she starts thrusting in earnest, her fingers gripping Waverly’s hip hard for leverage. The angle is hard, but she works her hips tirelessly, the muscles in her quads starting to burn. She can feel that Waverly is touching herself and the fact is spurring her on to no end.

“Mhm,” Waverly moans, only half listening to what Nicole is whispering into her ear because she can feel herself getting closer to the edge. With Nicole’s fast pace she is getting there fast, her own hands picking up speed as she warns the redhead. “I’m close.”

“Me too, baby, let go,” Nicole answers, out of breath, trying to hold back her own orgasm as she can feel Waverly’s walls quivering around her cock. After a few short thrusts, she hears Waverly cry out and feels the spasming around her shaft. She powers through, prolonging Waverly’s high with slower thrusts as she strokes the brunette’s ribcage tenderly to help her come down.

On a particularly hard clench, she feels herself stiffen up and slumps forward, pressing her hips tightly into Waverly’s ass as thick spurts of come leave her cock. The answering clench makes her groan and she wraps her arms around Waverly’s waist, riding her own orgasm out with slow thrusts.

“Fuck,” Nicole half moans, half chuckles as she can feel the pleasure subside, their high leaving both of them panting. Waverly is breathing heavily in her arms, a content smile on her face, her eyelids already dropping. She stays still inside of her, not wanting to startle the brunette by pulling out, although she feels herself begin to soften.

“Good morning,” she sighs and leans forward to drop a quick kiss on Waverly’s cheek and then kisses down a path to her ear, biting it playfully before whispering, “Breakfast?”

**Author's Note:**

> Good, bad? Too much? Please let me know in the comments, I want to hear your opinions.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
